Entre rêves et réalité Antoine Griezmann
by deb3083
Summary: Lenka Horvàk, 25 ans, à la recherche d'un job dans le domaine de la communication, postule au printemps 2016 et sans trop réfléchir, à la Fédération française de football. A sa grande surprise elle est engagée et se voit confier la gestion des comptes officiels de l'équipe de France sur les réseaux sociaux durant l'Euro 2016. Elle déteste le football et ne connait absolument aucun
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="2f9217c96b76db853369bf163b69cad5"Je ne suis pas du tout une spécialiste des fanfictions. Donc veuillez me pardonner d'ores et déjà mes maladresses !/p  
p data-p-id="938646523ac51be85365c98aaf09d408"Je précise que j'écris ce texte juste pour m'amuser, sans aucun but précis, c'est vraiment un gros délire, un très très gros délire !br / A la base, plusieurs personnes m'ont lancé le défi donc je vais tenter de le relever !/p  
p data-p-id="21ba51ec24caa4318706917a165b2a86"En attendant ça me permettra de relâcher un peu la pression et de faire un truc sans prises de têt. /p  
p data-p-id="4dddf7f8ab641cdb84a6d757bd67444c"Attendez-vous à ce que je fasse régulièrement de l'humour (en plus je suis belge moi, et pas du tout fan des Bleus !)/p  
p data-p-id="c519eecec61536d3e44df01ec7e92390"Et puis si ça se trouve, peut-être que ça ne sera pas trop mauvais ! /p  
p data-p-id="40985c91e93c31d0ee135dc98eda5c91"Il se pourrait cependant, enfin,...ça reste à voir, que le texte comporte involontairement ou volontairement c'est selon..., quelques clichés ou traits un peu forcés. je n'ai pas l'intention de me prendre au sérieux, ceci explique cela.../p  
p data-p-id="5111538def9fdccfec242148af40bd9c"N'oubliez pas également que ce texte est une fiction, une fanfiction et que dans la réalité, Antoine Griezmann est en couple et père d'une petite fille. (bah oui j'ai quand même fait des recherches histoire de ne pas totalement dire n'importe quoi ! )/p 


	2. Prologue

Chargé de communication – réseaux sociaux Equipe de France de football

Description de l'offre :

Assurer la communication de l'Equipe de France via les réseaux sociaux pendant l'Euro de football 2016.

Tâches principales :

Vous prenez des photos des joueurs de l'équipe de France durant les entraînements et les matchs comptant pour l'Euro 2016 et vous les diffusez via les comptes officiels de l'équipe.

Vous créez des montages photos destinés à la promotion de l'équipe.

Vous réalisez des films permettant aux supporters de découvrir les coulisses du tournoi et la vie quotidienne des joueurs.

Vous réalisez des interviews des joueurs et des membres du staff que vous diffusez ensuite sur la page Facebook de l'équipe de France.

Pendant les matchs de l'équipe de France, vous diffusez des messages en temps réels sur les réseaux sociaux.

Détails de l'offre :

Lieu de travail :

\- Biarritz : du 17 au 21 mai 2016

\- Centre national du football de Clairefontaine en Yvelines du 24 au 30 mai 2016

\- Autriche : du 31 mai au 4 juin 2016

\- Centre national du football de Clairefontaine en Yvelines du 5 juin au 10 juillet 2016 (dates soumises à modification selon le parcours de l'équipe de France)

Type de contrat : CDD

Expérience : exigée dans la photographie et la création multimédia et minimum un an comme chargé de communication réseaux sociaux

Formation : Bac+2 minimum dans le domaine de la communication

Compétences requises :

\- fonctionnement de Twitter, instagram, Facebook et Youtube

\- Utilisation de logiciels tels que Photoshop, création multimédia,...

\- Bonnes capacités éditoriales et rédactionnelles

\- Connaissance en communication visuelle (œil graphique...)

\- Connaissance des techniques de webmarketing

\- Anglais opérationnel

\- Forte capacité d'écoute et d'adaptation à des interlocuteurs multiples

\- Autonome, organisé, force de proposition

\- Créativité

\- Capacité à travailler dans l'urgence, respect des délais

\- Sens de la confidentialité

Salaire : à discuter

Déplacements : fréquents, accompagnement quotidien de l 'équipe de France

Les candidatures sont à adresser via le formulaire en ligne pour le 15 mars 2016 au plus tard.


	3. Bienvenue au sein de l'Equipe de France

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour, Florence Arbinais, responsable du recrutement au sein de la Fédération française de Football, je souhaiterais parler à Madame Lenka Horvàk s'il vous plait.

\- C'est moi-même.

\- Bonjour Madame Horvàk. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue pour occuper le poste de Chargé de communication – réseaux sociaux pour l'Equipe de France de football pendant l'Euro.

\- Ha ! Et bien...euh...merci beaucoup.

\- Je dois dire que votre petite vidéo a eu beaucoup de succès et elle démontre une grande maîtrise artistique. J'aimerais pouvoir organiser une entrevue avec Monsieur Didier Deschamps avant le début de votre contrat pour qu'il puisse vous expliquer ce qu'il attend de vous. Seriez-vous disponible mardi prochain dans la matinée ?

\- Oui certainement.

\- Très bien, je vous attends alors à 10h au siège de la Fédération. Je vous envoie un mail pour que vous pourrez présenter à l'accueil. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée !

\- A vous également !

Lenka raccrocha puis contempla son smartphone totalement incrédule. Elle qui n'y connaissait absolument rien au football, venait de décrocher un job au sein de l'équipe de France.

Elle s'était rendue à l'entretien sans pression, convaincue qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas le poste. Contrairement à deux autres candidats qu'elle avait croisé dans les locaux du 15ème arrondissement de Paris, elle n'avait pas cherché à obtenir cet emploi afin de pouvoir côtoyer les stars de l'équipe, elle s'en fichait d'ailleurs royalement de ces mecs qui passaient leur vie à courir derrière un ballon.

Mais elle avait besoin d'argent pour payer le loyer de son petit appartement et malgré l'enthousiasme pour les réseaux sociaux de ces dernières années, les contrats de travail étaient rares. Décrocher ce job était aussi une intéressante carte de visite à ajouter à son CV.

Krystina, sa sœur aînée l'avait traité de folle lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait répondu à l'appel de la fédération française car l'engouement que suscitaient les joueurs de l'équipe de France à l'approche de du début de l'Euro tournait à l'obsession auprès de la population.

Lenka composa le numéro de sa sœur, il fallait bien l'avertir de cette nouvelle totalement inattendue. Krystina était, contrairement à elle, une mordue de football et bien que les filles étaient d'origine tchèque par leur père, elles avaient la nationalité française car elles étaient nées toutes les deux à Paris. Krystina assistait à chaque match de l'équipe de France et elle rêvait par-dessus de rencontrer ses idoles.

\- Ahoj petite sœur, quoi de neuf ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais...

\- Non ?! Ils t'ont engagé chez les Bleus ?

\- Apparemment oui...

\- Waouh, je suis...je crois bien que je suis jalouse tiens !

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je me moque totalement de tes petits chéris.

\- Oh mais tu te rends compte ? Tu vas vivre avec eux 24 heures sur 24, tu vas pouvoir les filmer, les prendre en photo et oh, tu crois que tu auras accès au vestiaire ?

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

Lenka écouta ensuite pendant plus de 10 minutes le monologue de sa sœur au sujet des chances de victoire des Bleus puis elle décida de couper court à la conversation et promis de retrouver sa sœur le soir même chez elle pour fêter la grande nouvelle.

Elle passa ensuite une grande partie de l'après-midi à se documenter sur les joueurs de l'équipe de France. Elle n'en connaissait absolument aucun.

Krystina était complétement dingue du gardien, Thibault, Thomas, ah non, Hugo, Hugo Lloris et en tant que supportrice acharnée du PSG, elle vouait presque un culte à un ancien joueur de ce club mais Lenka avait oublié son nom. Elle se rappelait juste que sa sœur était en pleurs quand les journaux avaient annoncé son départ de la capitale.

Lenka soupira : décidément elle ne comprenait pas cette hystérie et l'état dans lequel pouvaient se mettre certains supporters, juste pour un ballon et onze gars qui transpiraient pendant une heure sur un terrain pour le balancer au fond d'un filet.

Elle tapa dans Google les mots Equipe de France de football et elle commença à prendre des notes sur chaque joueur : si elle voulait faire le job correctement, autant en savoir un peu sur eux.

Yohan Cabaye, voilà, c'était lui, que Krystina appelait parfois son amoureux. Bon il joue en Angleterre celui-là. Comme beaucoup d'autres apparemment.

En faisant défiler les pages, elle vit apparaitre les noms de Bacary Sagna, Olivier Giroud et Paul Pogba qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais par contre, elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de Dimitri Payet ou d'Antoine Griezmann.

Lenka découvrit également que le staff était exclusivement masculin et elle se demanda si finalement ce n'était pas une folie d'accepter de bosser au milieu de toute cette testostérone.

Son entretien la semaine suivante avec le sélectionneur national se déroula parfaitement. Il s'était montré surpris d'apprendre qu'elle détestait le football mais il avait apprécié les recherches qu'elle avait faites au sujet des joueurs de l'équipe. Il lui restait à présent un mois pour se perfectionner avant de prendre la direction de Biarritz où l'équipe de France allait effectuer un mini stage de préparation à l'Euro.

Lenka serait logée au même endroit que les joueurs, elle n'aurait rien à débourser, chaque déplacement était compris dans son contrat. Elle avait cependant fait part de son inquiétude à Didier Deschamps sur le fait qu'elle serait la seule femme dans le staff mais il l'avait rassurée : elle ne devait pas craindre de gestes déplacés à son égard mais il comptait également sur elle pour ne pas jouer la carte de la provocation en s'habillant par exemple de manière trop légère.

Lenka allait également pouvoir faire connaissance petit à petit avec chaque joueur car tous ne seraient pas présents sur la côte basque : certains étaient encore engagés avec leur club jusqu'à la fin du mois de mai et ne rejoindraient le groupe que lors du stage prévu en Autriche.

Son premier gros défi était de réaliser un petit film promotionnel qui serait diffusé sur Facebook juste avant le premier match éliminatoire de l'Euro : elle devait, en une minute trente au maximum, faire en sorte que chaque membre du staff et chaque joueur apparaisse au moins une fois dans la vidéo. Lenka commença à établir un plan et à noter toutes les idées qui lui venaient en tête. Elle continua également ses recherches sur les joueurs et elle étudia également avec application les règles du football. Krystina avait décrété qu'elle prenait en charge son apprentissage mais elle avait malheureusement exigé de Lenka qu'elles passent au moins trois soirées ensemble à regarder les moments clé de l'équipe de France de ces deux dernières années.

\- Pourquoi il pleure lui ?

\- Bah, c'est le match contre l'Allemagne il y a deux ans à la Coupe du Monde, ils ont été éliminés en quart de finale.

\- Ah. Et c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Griezmann. Antoine Griezmann. Il faudrait que tu fasses un effort ma belle.

\- Mais je fais des efforts !

\- Griezmann est considéré comme le meilleur atout offensif des Bleus pour l'Euro. Il a fait une très bonne saison avec l'Atletico Madrid. Les journalistes attendent beaucoup de lui.

\- Ah.

\- Et puis, il est drôlement mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien.

\- Kika, je m'en fiche qu'il soit moche ou mignon et je...

\- Tu sais, y a plein de nanas qui vont être jalouse de toi pendant l'Euro.

\- Je vais juste faire mon boulot de com...

\- Non, tu vas vivre 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24 avec des beaux gosses, des stars du foot,...

\- Oui oui ça va !

\- Bon, allez, je veux connaître tes goûts : dit moi honnêtement s'il y en a qui t'attirent ?

\- Qui me...QUOI ? Kika, tu n'imagines quand même pas que je...

\- Ça fait plus d'un an que tu es célibataire. Ça te plait ?

\- Non.

\- Bah alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du rentre dedans à l'un des mecs de cette équipe.

\- Ouais...on verra. Lesquels ?

\- Lesquels...quoi déjà ? Ah oui... Euh...

\- Ne me dit pas que tu les trouves tous moches quand même ?

\- Euh...non, non. Bon, d'accord. Morgan.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Qui d'autre ?

\- Ton Yohan j'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal non plus.

\- Hum hum. Par contre ils ne sont pas célibataires.

\- Mais je m'en fiche moi ! Tu voulais juste que je te dise qui je...

Lenka fut sauvée par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et l'arrivée de ses parents. Le football fut relégué aux oubliettes pour le restant de la soirée et la jeune femme fut soulagée de voir sa sœur la quitter aux alentours de minuit.

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle et le 17 mai arriva bien trop vite au goût de Lenka : petit à petit elle avait ressenti un certain stress et elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de la fédération de football.

Elle commençait également à comprendre qu'elle serait enviée par des milliers de jeunes filles et quand elle voyait dans la presse et sur internet le déchaînement de passion que suscitaient les Bleus, elle redoutait que ce job ne soit un cadeau empoisonné.


End file.
